


don't really need to wonder at all

by swallowsmateforlife



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Los Angeles, Love, M/M, True Love, figuring it out, soulmates if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowsmateforlife/pseuds/swallowsmateforlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You can put your things in the, um,” Harry starts, not sure if he should offer right off the bat or not. “There’s the first guest room down the hall that’s… or you could. In mine? Which is at the very end of the hall,” Harry says, heart beating nervously in the way it’s always done when he’s around Nick. Flustered, nervous, and seventeen again.</p><p>“Right, I’ll just-“ Nick starts but Harry can’t wait for him to finish, can’t bear to hear Nick say he’ll take the guest room so he interrupts, cutting him off.</p><p>“I’ll be in the kitchen, just come down when you’re ready.” </p><p>or: the first day of Nick's 2015 trip to Los Angeles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't really need to wonder at all

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softestlesbian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestlesbian/gifts).



> I diverted from the prompt a little bit but I really hope you like this, anyway. All of your prompts were utterly beautiful and I may write some of them in the future. Your creativity inspired so many ideas and I am so lucky to have been assigned to write for you. I really hope you like it <3
> 
> Title from "Still Into You" by Paramore.

It's been a long time coming.  
  
Harry has never been so nervous in his life. Not when he auditioned for X Factor five years ago. Not .when he and the boys were in Spain waiting to hear their fate. Not when they were anticipating their first number one. Not album releases, or stadium shows, or even when he told the world that being female is not that important to him in a partner.  
  
But he's terrified, now, as he sits in the backseat of a blacked out Range Rover while his driver goes into the arrivals terminal to collect Nick. He's more terrified than he's ever been in his life because it means something, this time.  
  
Nick's not here in LA with the Clique. He's not traveling with friends and it all came up rather suddenly and Harry thinks this might be It - capital I. The big one. The one where it all comes crashing and burning in the most exhilarating way and he's terrified but he can't wait, ether.  
  
He's been waiting long enough. Years. It's time.  
  
And then Nick is there, carry-on shoulder bag strapped on, a suitcase rolling behind him as the driver leads the way to the pick-up zone where the car is waiting.  
  
Harry's heart thump-thump's in his chest and he might puke.  
  
But then the back door is opening and Nick is slipping into the seat with Harry while the driver loads Nick's bags in the back and everything is right in the world.  
  
"Hello, pop-star," Nick drawls, that perfect crooked smile on his face and Harry falls effortlessly across the seat and into Nick's arms, curling himself into Nick's chest to be hugged and petted, to bury his nose into Nick's neck and breathe in his cologne and his warmth.  
  
"You're here," Harry says, knowing he's pointing out the obvious but he almost can't believe it - that Nick is here, in Los Angeles, with him. With just him. For him.  
  
"S'what happens when you fly 'cross the world," Nick says and it's a joke to mask the intensity, Harry knows. The driver is still milling about outside the car and Harry knows it's to give them some privacy.  
  
"Shut up," Harry grins, pulling back to get a proper look at Nick. He's so beautiful. He's always been so beautiful and Harry is certain he's been in love with Nick since he was seventeen and if it's paying off now, he'll try not to mind how long it's taken to get here.  
  
"Take me home, yeah?" Nick says as his fingertips slide through Harry's hair, pushing his curls back. "I want to see that Hollywood sign on the way," he tells Harry and Harry knows they're both trying to keep it cool but they're both bursting with it, inside.  
  
"Yeah," Harry nods, pulling back to sit himself properly in his own seat before he knocks his knuckles against the window to signal the driver that it's okay to get in. He does, offers them a polite nod before they're off to the freeway. "It's not terribly far to get home," Harry says, throwing a glance at Nick as he does his seatbelt. "Can rest if you're tired," Harry says, watching as Nick glances back at him from where he was looking out the window.  
  
"I'm good, me," Nick tells him, hand sliding over to give Harry's knee a squeeze and it's a shock to the system. Nick has always been so casual with him; gently affectionate and lovely in a way he is with most of his friends but this one is different and Harry's not sure if it's because this _time_ is different or what but... It's nice. Nick touching him is nice.

The trip to Harry’s home isn’t too far at all, traffic is good for the first time in a while and Harry is glad to have gotten home quickly. It’s just him and Nick now – here to sort out whatever it is between them that’s been festering for years but rupturing for months. He knows they’re ready but it’s scary, still, and Harry isn’t quite sure how it’s all going to go.

He tips their driver well, helps unload Nick’s bags before sending him on his way. Harry shoulders Nick’s carry-on, leads them up to the house and lets them inside to shut away the world and get lost in one another. Nick’s never been here before and Harry feels a bit proud to show Nick his home – where he lives, what he’s done with the place… it’s exciting, really.

He’s made up one of the guest rooms specially for Nick but Harry has no idea if he’s going to stay in it. Ideally Harry wants Nick to stay with him but for as much as he knows this is important for them it’s something they need to discuss because though they’ve spent nights in the same bed together plenty of times… it’s different now. Maybe. Or maybe not so much at all.

It’s all so familiar and all so frighteningly new.

“You can put your things in the, um,” Harry starts, not sure if he should offer right off the bat or not. “There’s the first guest room down the hall that’s… or you could. In mine? Which is at the very end of the hall,” Harry says, heart beating nervously in the way it’s always done when he’s around Nick. Flustered, nervous, and seventeen again.

“Right, I’ll just-“ Nick starts but Harry can’t wait for him to finish, can’t bear to hear Nick say he’ll take the guest room so he interrupts, cutting him off.

“I’ll be in the kitchen, just come down when you’re ready,” he says before turning on his heel to make a beeline for the bright, open kitchen. Maybe he’ll make tea. Nick drinks coffee though so maybe not. Does he want coffee at this time in the afternoon? God.

Harry braces his hands on the counter top, closing his eyes to take a slow breath and hold it for a moment to try to force himself to calm down. He knew this was coming, knew they were doing this, but it’s a lot when he’s faced with the reality of it all and the way everything is finally coming together.

They’d been talking lots lately. The last few months. Harry’s been away on tour and dealing with the departure of Zayn and he hasn’t had a ton of time to really devote to the seriousness of the conversation he and Nick need to be having but they’ve got now. They’ve got this week. They’ve got to do it.

It started in February, probably. When he was seventeen, actually, but Nick’s only let it really happen since February and Harry doesn’t feel any less seventeen, if he’s honest. It’s everything he’s wanted, everything he’s been hoping for, waiting for, been patient for.

“Harry?” Comes Nick’s voice from the edge of the kitchen and Harry opens his eyes, turning to look at Nick and smile.

“Hey, hi,” Harry says, standing up straight again and leaning his hip against the counter top. It’s not awkward, but there’s something in the air now that it’s just the two of them. “Settled?” He asks, for lack of anything else to make his brain come up with.

“Mm, yeah, that bed of yours is massive, reckon I’ll get lost before trying to put my glasses on the night table,” Nick says, that smile brightening his face and Harry’s stomach flip-flops. He’d chosen Harry’s room and Harry doesn’t quite know what to do with that information other than to reach out to Nick, wiggling his fingers in what he hopes says ‘come here’. Nick does.

Nick slips his arms around Harry’s waist, pressing them flush together and it’s everything Harry wanted back in the car. His own arms drape over Nick’s shoulders, hugging him close and tight as he hides his face against Nick’s neck and nuzzles in. It’s always been easy to be affectionate with Nick but this is different. This is need, and want, and so many words that can’t possibly be enough to say what he feels.

Harry doesn’t know if it’s seconds or hours that pass as he’s stood in his kitchen, holding onto Nick and refusing to let him go now that he’s got him. They’ve hugged plenty of times, more than Harry could ever count, but Nick’s never let himself hold Harry like this no matter how much Harry knows he’s wanted to. He relishes in it, soaks up the feeling of Nick’s warmth pressed up against him, of how good it feels to fit together like this.

Harry knows this is going to be a hard week. It’s going to be emotional and exhausting but it’s going to be everything they need, everything he’s wanted since he was seventeen and he’s so ready. He’s been ready for so long and it’s all coming together, finally.

When he finally pulls away enough to lift his head from Nick’s shoulder Harry doesn’t waste any more time in sliding his arms from Nick’s shoulders in order to let his hands cup Nick’s jaw, thumbs brushing over Nick’s high, sharp cheekbones as Harry leans in to press their lips together.

It’s sweet, and soft, and gentle, and a little tentative but it’s what they needed. Harry kisses Nick softly as his thumbs trace down over Nick’s cheeks and along his jaw as Nick kisses him back, Nick’s arms tightening around Harry’s waist to pull him in closer, to make him stay. Harry doesn’t want to go anywhere.

“Oh my god,” Harry whispers as he breaks the kiss, brushing the tip of his nose gently against Nick’s before pecking his lips once more. “I love you,” Harry tells him, unabashed and unafraid and broken wide open for Nick to bury himself inside. He’s told Nick he loves him hundreds of times. Maybe thousands, and he’s meant it every time but this time is different and they know it. This one is so much heavier and so much more important. This time it’s allowed to be the kind of love he’s always meant.

Harry watches Nick, slips his hands down from Nick’s jaw to rest at his neck, still pressed close together. He watches the small smile tug at the corners of Nick’s lips before spreading into that dashing grin Harry loves so much – the one that makes Harry’s tummy flip-flop.

“I know, pop-star,” Nick says as he slides one large hand up over the small of Harry’s back to tug him in that much closer. “I know. I love you, too,” Nick tells him, finishing it with another kiss and Harry thinks he could stay here forever, stood in his kitchen with his arms draped over Nick’s shoulders, kissing him until the end of time because it’s all he’s wanted since the beginning of their time and it’s easy and perfect and simple to fall right into it – like they should have been here all along, all this time.

Harry knows they couldn’t, though. He knows. He knows Nick was protective and careful, knows Nick was doing what he thought was right and best and Harry supposes Nick was right in the end. It hasn’t made all these years hurt any less, though.

Which isn’t to say that Harry’s been miserable all this time. He hasn’t. He’s had fun. He’s met people. He’s kissed boys and he’s kissed girls and gone to bed with more than a few of them; hell, he’s gone to bed with Nick a few times but that’s all Nick was ever going to let it be. ‘Til now.

“Let’s go out,” Harry says, pulling back just enough so that he can look at Nick properly, a bright smile lighting up his face as he looks at Nick. Nick’s taller than him, just a little, but Harry can see all his beautiful freckles and his long lashes up close and Harry thinks, for a moment, _maybe let’s not – maybe let’s stay in_.

“Where are we going to go?” Nick asks, eyes bright and not showing any weariness from travel. If anything, he looks beautiful and excited and Harry loves him so, _so_ much.

“I’ll take you for yogurt,” Harry says, feeling warmth bubble up inside when Nick laughs, shaking his head.

“Whatever you want, pop-star. Show me the sights, yeah?” Nick says with a cheeky smirk and Harry can’t resist, can’t stop himself from leaning in to press another kiss to Nick’s lips just because he can, now.

They still need to talk about this, Harry knows. But it feels easy. No, it’s always been easy.

It feels free.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“I can’t believe you’re here,” Harry says that night after he’s tucked himself into Nick’s arms, settled with his back to Nick’s chest. Little spooned.

“Why not?” Nick asks him quietly, arm draped around Harry’s waist curled up against Harry’s chest to keep him close. Harry doesn’t feel ready for sleep yet but Nick’s had a long day of flying and bustling around town with him and Harry knows he must be tired. It’s nice to just lie together, though. He hasn’t had this in a long time.

“I mean. I can,” Harry clarifies, bringing his own hand up to rest overtop of Nick’s, lacing their fingers together. “I can. It’s just. I’m really happy you are,” Harry tells him, squeezing Nick’s hand gently and sighing at the way Nick presses up that much closer against him. “I’ve really missed you,” Harry says, quiet and a little vulnerable.

“I’ve missed you too, pop-star,” Nick says, presses a kiss to Harry’s bare shoulder and nuzzles into his hair gently with a sigh.

“Don’t make me leave you again,” Harry whispers as he pulls Nick’s hand away from his chest to trace his fingertips along the anchor tattooed into Nick’s arm. Like his own. He knows Nick never really wanted to, in the past. He knows this now; knows that Nick was keeping his distance for Harry’s own good but Harry can’t do it anymore. He needs this.

“I won’t,” Nick says back, hugging Harry a little tighter. “I’m sorry,” he says, and it’s enough. It’s enough, because Harry can hear the weight in his words, can hear each time Nick wanted to ask Harry to stay, can hear each time Nick struggled to make Harry go, can hear ‘I love you’ and ‘I need you’ and ‘I’ll never let you go again’.

Harry nods softly, letting his eyes drift closed. He’s not tired, but it’s nice to be held by Nick again. Harry’s always felt at peace with himself when he’s around Nick – like Nick is his zen, his guiding light, his garden of Eden. Harry doesn’t know, exactly, but Nick’s always been that rock for him. Nick is a solid warmth in Harry’s life – there with open arms when Harry needs him most, but selfless enough to know when to let go, too, no matter how much it hurts him in the process.

Harry knows, now, why Nick’s done what he’s done these last few years. Harry understands Nick’s wariness and he gets that Nick did what he had to. Being pushed away and rejected never hurt any less but there’s a small part of Harry that’s grateful for Nick’s selflessness.

His thoughts wander a little, in and out, thinking about all the ways he’s wanted Nick as his own for so long, and all the ways he’s about to get to have him, now. Harry wants it all. He wants Nick in all the ways he can have him and Harry is nothing if not impulsive.

“Marry me,” Harry whispers into the quiet dark of his bedroom whilst his fingertips continue to trace along Nick’s tattoo. Harry can feel Nick freeze but for some reason it doesn’t sit heavy in his heart. It’s okay.

For the moments that it’s silent, that Nick says nothing, and Harry’s heart pounds so hard he’s certain Nick can feel it where his own arm is pressed up against Harry’s chest… but it’s okay. Harry feels perhaps at the most peace he’s ever felt.

“Nick Styles has that ring to it, don’t it?” Nick asks, lips brushing gently against Harry’s bare shoulder as he speaks, and Harry can’t help the grin that spreads out over his face. Nick can never answer a question straight. Never. Harry never wants him to change, either. He shifts in Nick’s arms, though; turns his body so he can face Nick, all tucked up together still.

“Is that a yes?” Harry asks, bright eyed and suddenly on fire. His skin prickles with excitement, with the thrill of doing something crazy but so right. He’s been waiting for Nick for four years and never wavered in his utter love and devotion to him. Harry doesn’t suppose that will change for the rest of his life, either.

“Okay, pop-star,” Nick tells him, that bright beautiful smile taking residence on Nick’s own face and Harry feels his stomach swoop in delight and _love._ Nick brings his hand up to gently stroke his fingers through Harry’s curls, pushing his hair back from his face before he leans in to press a kiss to Harry’s lips.

Harry couldn’t be more in love if he tried, he thinks. Nick is everything he’s ever wanted and now Nick just agreed to marry him. He hopes Nick knows he’s serious.

Harry breaks the kiss to ask; pulls back and reaches up to take Nick’s hand into his own, linking their fingers together and resting their hands between their chests as he looks on at the man he’s loved since they met.

“You mean it?” Harry asks, looking hopeful and bright-eyed. He’s confident he doesn’t have to worry this time but his nerves prickle just a little.

“I’ll marry you,” Nick tells him, nodding gently and smiling just a bit – small and shy in a way Nick rarely is. He’s beautiful.

It’s everything Harry’s ever wanted and the promise is enough to sate him. He falls asleep easy after that, tucked in against Nick’s chest, warm and happy and desperately in love.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Nick wakes up alone and his stomach drops; feels like it’s fallen through him and the bed and _splatted_ onto the floor, because Harry’s gone and of fucking course yesterday was all a terrible mistake.

They’d both been high on the excitement of seeing each other again, of finally figuring it all out, of knowing that they really wanted to be together and that this was it for them. They’d been out of their minds in their happiness and Nick absolutely let it get to the better of him when he’d agreed to marry Harry last night.

Jetlag and excitement and love had overcome him and taken all of his sensibilities from him.

It was a terrible mistake and Harry must have realised it and left quickly.

But Nick was serious last night. They hadn’t exactly talked about much yet, but he knew he’d wanted to be with Harry for ages now and this was finally it. He’d thought. He’d finally allowed himself to have this, to give in to Harry, to himself, to let go of his inhibitions and take what he’d wanted for so long.

Harry was so young. Young and impulsive and wild and surely he couldn’t possibly grasp the weight of what he’d asked last night. Of course. Nick was such an idiot. Harry might be twenty-one but Nick was the adult, here. Nick had always been the responsible one, putting a stopper to their desires for one another and making sure they didn’t dive into anything, making sure Harry got out there to experience the world, making sure Harry knew he had options.

“Shit,” Nick curses to himself, turning over onto his back and covering his face with his hands for a moment, breathing slowly to try to think. He’d been an idiot.

Harry had been gone awhile. His side of the bed wasn’t warm any more. No doubt he’d taken himself to one of his beautiful guest bedrooms to sleep the night away so this wouldn’t have to be awkward waking up together and then explaining he wasn’t serious, he’d made a mistake, he’d been too overcome with excitement to think rationally.

Not that it was going to be any less awkward to leave Harry’s bedroom and take himself down to the kitchen and face Harry and have Harry tell him it was all a mistake, or a game, or just the excitement. That was going to kill him, Nick was sure. He’d have to swallow his pride and his fear and his love and nod his head, smile, agree that it was silly and they should continue to take it easy and figure things out slowly. Of course. That’s what he’d do, no matter that it was killing him to think about it.

Perhaps Nick could let himself wallow for a little bit. Mourn the loss of his fiancé of a whole nine hours – ten minutes of which he was awake to enjoy properly. It was, perhaps, the best Nick’s ever slept in his entire life.

Nick is used to having his heart broken by Harry. Or perhaps by himself, but because of Harry. He’s felt it time and time again when he’s said no, turned Harry away, put an end to things. It hurts every time he’s had to do it but not quite like this.

He’s never woken up alone after Harry spends a night with him.

Nick sighs heavily, rubbing his face with his hands before he turns over to bury his face into Harry’s pillows, breathing in the scent of his cucumber-melon shampoo and that warmth that’s just Harry. Nick loves that scent, and hates it just the same. He loves the way his pillows smell like Harry for days after Harry’s spent a night, loves the way he can pull on a sweater Harry’s worn and smell his shampoo as if he wore it only yesterday. But Nick hates it, too, because there are days when he breathes in the warmth of Harry and knows he can’t have him.

Like now.

He’d been so stupid last night.

Except it had felt so right and so real and so much like home that Nick hadn’t considered saying no.

He has no clue how to face Harry this morning.

Nick frowns, curling Harry’s pillow into his chest and closing his eyes. This was a mistake and he never should have come. He never should have let this happen. Maybe he really is irresponsible and a negative influence and no good for Harry. Maybe it’s true.

“Nick?” Harry’s voice asks and Nick’s eyes shoot open as he pushes himself up, staring at Harry stood in the doorway. He’s dressed in impossibly tight jeans and a white t-shirt and fuck him for looking so effortlessly beautiful, Nick thinks. Fuck him.

“You left,” Nick says, pleasantries and manners forgotten for the moment.

“I thought you’d still be asleep by the time I got back,” Harry says, coming into the bedroom and setting a pretty blue gift bag on the night table before tugging the t-shirt over his head. Nick supposes it’s okay to let his eyes wander a little bit, considering this is surely the end of things and they’re going to have the big talk now, about how it was all a mistake and it’s not the right move to make.

“Sorry,” Nick offers, glancing back up at Harry’s face for a moment.

“It’s alright, just thought you’d sleep longer – jetlag and all. I didn’t plan very well,” Harry says, his hands dropping to undo the button of his jeans. Nick supposes he shouldn’t be confused because Harry may have grown up in the last four years but he’s certainly never grown out of his hatred for clothes when he doesn’t have to be wearing them.

“Plan what?” Nick asks, frowning as he watches Harry stumble and tug out of his jeans, casting them aside until he’s left in only tiny black pants and coming over to knee up onto the bed. Surely Harry had been planning what he was going to say to end this all.

“I wanted to be back in time to come back to bed with you,” Harry says, sitting facing Nick with a coy smile on his lips, part mischievous and part starry-eyed. “Wanted to wake up with you,” Harry tells him and Nick is confused.

“Harry, listen,” Nick starts, shifting to sit up against the headboard properly, white sheets pooling around his hips. This is it. Everything in Nick’s heart doesn’t want to do this but he knows he has to. “Last night-“

“I know,” Harry cuts off, rushed and bright-eyed and smiling. “Can you believe we’re engaged?” He asks, reaching out to take one of Nick’s hands in his own.

“What?” Nick asks, incredulous.

“We… are still engaged, aren’t we?” Harry asks, small and hopeful and Nick is blindsided.

“Are we?” Nick asks back, frowning. “I… you were gone! This morning, I thought… I woke up and you were gone and I thought it was all a mistake. That’s why you left, isn’t it? You didn’t mean it, last night. Not really,” Nick says with a sad frown. It’s silly, he knows, to be this sad about it but he’d really, really meant it when he said he’d marry Harry.

“No!” Harry gapes, shaking his head and staring back at Nick. “No, are you joking? You thought? No, god. I left to get you something,” Harry tells him, leaning to reach for the bag on the table.

“You still want to get married?” Nick asks, cautious but trying to piece it together properly.

“Nick,” Harry says, digging into the bag and coming out with a small, black velvet box. Nick’s heart leaps into his throat, hammering away as he lifts his gaze to meet Harry’s bright green eyes.

“Haz, what are you… what is that?” Nick asks him, glancing back down at the box in Harry’s hand.

“I can’t have you be my fiancé and not do it properly,” Harry says, looking back at Nick, all earnest and open and vulnerable and Nick loves him so, so much.

Harry shifts a bit, biting his full lower lip gently as he opens the box to show Nick the beautiful gold ring inside – it’s simple and beautiful, not gaudy at all and Nick is certain his heart stutters in his chest.

“I went to get this. It’s not much, I know. I just wanted to do it proper, ring and all,” Harry says, pulling the gold band from the box and picking up Nick’s hand in his own. “Marry me, yeah?”

“I hate you so much,” Nick says through a grin, blinking back tears that threaten and laughing more at himself and his panic than anything. Harry is a desperately hopeless romantic and Nick should have known. He should have _known_. “God, yes. Of course, yes. I said yes last night, didn’t I?” Nick says, watching as Harry all but giggles as he eases the ring onto Nick’s finger.

It fits beautifully, of course it does, and Nick can’t help but stare for a moment.

“I love you,” Harry says as he leans over to press a kiss to Nick’s lips. “I want to marry you. Have done since I was seventeen, god,” Harry tells Nick, shifting over onto the bed to tuck himself into Nick’s side, curling up close to him.

“You’re going to be the death of me, pop-star,” Nick says, slipping his arm around Harry’s shoulders to cuddle him in close. “God, I thought. I don’t know. I panicked,” Nick says, pressing a kiss to Harry’s hair.

“Don’t panic anymore,” Harry says, presses a kiss of his own to Nick’s chest. Nick shakes his head gently, trying to process his thoughts. “Let me love you, Nick. Please,” Harry whispers, tilting his head to look up at Nick.

Nick can hardly stand the intensity in Harry’s green eyes and he just nods gently, dropping his head to press their lips together in a soft kiss.

“Love me,” Nick murmurs against Harry’s lips. “And I’ll love you,” he says, bumping their noses gently together.

“Deal,” Harry agrees, laughing softly into the kiss. “We’re engaged,” he adds a moment later, picking up Nick’s hand and running his fingertips over the ring on Nick’s finger.

“Proper, like,” Nick agrees, watching Harry as he plays with the ring. “You gonna wear one if I buy it for you?” He asks, teasing mostly, but secretly he likes the idea of Harry wearing a ring on his finger, too.

“Could do,” Harry says, nodding gently. “I like the idea of it being our secret but… but not hiding it, really, either,” Harry smiles, meeting Nick’s eyes again.

“That’s practically a summary of our entire relationship, Harry,” Nick laughs brightly, all smiles and happiness.

“Suppose it is,” Harry laughs, too, caught up in the feeling of it all. “Can we get married soon? This summer?” He asks, and Nick’s head reels. This summer.

“If it works out that way,” Nick says. They’ve both got very busy lives and Nick’s starting the X Factor this summer, Harry’s on tour, and Nick doesn’t know when there will be time for a wedding.

“It will,” Harry says, laying his head back on Nick’s chest and closing his eyes. “If we just go up north, city hall in Manchester, I don’t care. I just want to be yours. I’ve waited long enough for this. I don’t want to wait any longer,” Harry says, practically a whisper that does terrible things to Nick’s heart.

“Alright, pop-star,” Nick says, carding his fingers through Harry’s hair gently. “We’ll figure it out,” he tells Harry, soft and gentle as it all settles into him. He’s engaged to Harry. They’re going to get married as early as the summer.

“I’ll make you the happiest,” Harry tells him, as if he’s got something to prove, all earnest. “I’ll be the best husband you could ever want,” Harry says, like he’s trying to convince himself, to be more grown up than he is.

“You make me happy already,” Nick assures him. “You make me so, so happy,” Nick says, kissing Harry’s hair and cuddling him closer.

“You’re the only person I’ve ever wanted,” Harry says and Nick watches as his eyes drift closed. He’s so beautiful, so calm and at peace, and Nick loves Harry like this when he’s sleepy and honest and completely himself.

“You’ve got me,” Nick says, closing his own eyes.

“Forever?” Harry asks and Nick can hear the hope in Harry’s voice.

“Forever.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [tumblr](http://otfourever.tumblr.com)!


End file.
